Thirteen Wishes
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: Connor was having a bad day. It was his thirteenth birthday and NOTHING had done right! That is until a girl named Celeste gave him something that would make his birthday magical!


How do I describe what happened... magical of course. Maybe words like catastrophic, insane, amazing, delicous, horrible, and great also fit.

Let me explain in a little thing I'm gonna call thirteen wishes.

First off let me tell you who I am. My name is Connor Lannes thirteen years old in the middle of hillbilly hell also known as Ohio. I live with my grandmother and mother in the country but I was born a city kid in New Orleans, Louisiana before Hurricane Katrina hit and I had to move here when I was eight.

Anyways, back to the story.

It was my thirteenth birthday that day and I has been dreaming of it since I was a kid. I got up from my small twin bed to go to the bathroom, take a shower, and check the magic three ball. Let me explain that last one.

When I was about seven years old I believed in all kinds of magic but I always wanted a magic eight ball. My dad had told me that they wern't really magic but the true magic lied in the lucky number three, and so he gave me the magic three ball. I don't know why but I felt like today something special was going to happen.

So, as I was saying I went to the magic three ball and did my usual thing. I picked it up and chose my three questions for the day, like I said three is a lucky number.

I looked at the ball "Magic Three Ball will my birthday be awesome?" I shook the plastic toy. I looked at the message through the glass and it read **Signs point to yes.** It looked like I was on a good start.

"Magic Three Ball will I finally get what I deserve?" I asked before shaking. It read **Most Definetly.** Great! It looked like today was going to rock!

I knew that the thing could only REALLY answer yes or no questions but I thought 'What the heck? Maybe something different will happen.'

"Magic Three Ball what do you think will happen today?" I asked before shaking expecting an answer that didn't make sense. I looked at the message **Magic will happen.** I gasped and dropped the toy which for some reason decided to break and spill water all over my floor.

I groaned and turned to get a towel only to slip and fall out of my open door onto the tiled floor. I finally got up from the floor only to be bitten by something. I swatted it with my palm and looked at it.

"Hey, that's a misquito!" I exclaimed. That didn't make sense, it was March! Suddenly I turned to see ALOT of misquito's and I don't think they were happy.

Before I did anything I ran back to my room to grab my special list of birthday wishes I had written down from my bed frame almost being eaten by the little vermen.

Running down the stairs I hoarded my grandma and mom out of the door. And that's how my morning went.

Later a woman named 'Celeste' came by, she said she was an exterminator. She told me the misquitos were so large it looked like they had been populating for over thirteen years before swarming us.

So there I was in my pj's not even with a coat standing outside on a dreary day with misquito's infesting my house.

After I said my goodbye's to my mom and grandmother I started walking down the road. One thing about my neighborhood you want a ride on the bus you have to walk about a mile down the road.

I only stopped in front of my best friend's house. Makenzie. Makenzie had been the only person I knew that actually had a brain in my little town and we were lucky enough to live on the same road.

After explaining the series of unfortunate events that had happened at my house she had let me borrow her brother's jacket. The orange letterman's jacket mixed with my purple striped pajamas could not of looked stupider but I guessed it was better than freezing.

Right before we walked to the bus stop a truck pulled up, one of those brown delivery trucks you see when you get a package.

A girl stepped out that seemed extremly familar. She turned to me "Connor Lannes?" She asked me.

I blinked at her "Uh...yah that's me..." I told her. She squealed in happiness and handed me a brown paper package "Happy Birthday honey," She grinned before hopping back into her truck and driving away fast.

I blinked again before shrugging and started to open my package. "Don't open it!" Makenzie exclaimed.

I jumped and almost dropped the box. "Why not?" I asked her not finding any problems.

"Package's are delivered to your house not your bus stop doofus!" She said.

"Okay Ms. Smarty what's inside of the box." I smirked.

"It could be a cobra!" She insisted. "Oh, it is not!" I said before turning back to the still rapped package "And anyway this is the best thing that's happened to me so far today."

I slowly unrapped the box from the brown shipping paper eager to find out what amazing, awesome. incredible secret could be inside of the box...


End file.
